paw_patrol_vs_lane_and_nickfandomcom-20200216-history
Season 1 Episode 2 The New Mayor Of Adventure Bay
2010 August 12th, 8:14 am: Braden''' '''and Dan had been hanging out with the Paw Patrol all afternoon and evening yesterday and the pups and Ryder, humdinger went to bed so Braden and Dan built a mansion not far from the lookout. It was huge, it had 3 stories inside the house, It was 15k sq ft and it had 10 beds and 9 baths and an outdoor pool that was very very big, there was a huge living room with a quartz fireplace and a garage that could hold 34 cars but only had 12 in it. Meanwhile, Ryder was packing up his 2010 Jeep Cherokee as the Paw Patrol was saying goodbye and good luck to their leader including humdinger standing right behind the pups. As they were saying goodbye Ryder just before he drove off in his Jeep Cherokee called humdinger over for a few minutes to talk to him. Humdinger: Yes Ryder what is it Ryder: I have to tell u something that's a secret Humdinger: ok what is the secret Ryder: You will be the new mayor of Adventure Bay since Mayor Goodway quite her job Humdinger: WHAT ME WHY! Ryder: Because I picked you and you've been a mayor already so your the mayor of this town Humdinger: Thank you very much but I don't understand.. before humdinger could finish Ryder drove off with the Paw Patrol waving their paws at him and then going towards their new mayor and congratulating him and well doning him Humdinger: Thank you Paw Patrol but IDK how to be a mayor for Adventure Bay Marshall: Don't worry you'll figure it out soon enough it isn't easy but you'll get the hang of it in no time Humdinger: Thanks Marshall (I will hopefully get the hang of it) Humdinger then walks to Dan and Braden's mansion and sits right next to them as their chatting Dan: what up humdinger Humdinger: nothing, can u please tell me how to run Adventure Bay as a mayor Ryder promoted me as the mayor but IDK what to do Dan and Braden: Congrats dude nice job and it is hard to be a mayor you have to just keep the community and town prepared and safe, normal, and organized that's how u do it but it takes 5 days for mayors to understand this Humdinger: oh now I get it no I don't need to understand it because I have already had experience with it thanks anyway with being mayor of my own town Dan: lucky you and good luck being mayor humdinger Humdinger walks to the town hall and relaxed in his chair as he watches the community around him as the Paw Patrol are playing in the yard freeze tag when suddenly 4 Audi SUVs drive parked by the train station and rest their Sector 666: Commander we have a report Sector 444: Go ahead what is it? Sector 666: We found the pups Sector 444: excellent proceed with the petnapping and ambush ASAP Sector 666: Yes Sir The Sector units were preparing an ambush on the paw patrol and they were gonna take the pups in the wide armored truck and they cornered the downtown and aimed at the lookout area. They knocked out Marshall, Chase, Rocky, Skye, Tuck, and Ella and the unit agents grabbed them and carried them in the truck and put them in the backloading it as the others were looking out for anyone. Dan and Braden were about to head out when Braden stopped dead in his tracks Dan: What's the matter, Braden? Braden: Look The pups were being loaded in the truck and were knocked out and guards were everywhere guarding the truck to make sure no one came near. Dan called humdinger and told him to meet him and Braden in the back with his bulletproof Chevy Suburban and he agreed and drove over there. They meet in the back as Dan explained the plan and they loaded the truck with weapons and artillery and drove following the truck and the unit 444 and their Audi SUVs. Humdinger drives closer to the truck and Dan and Braden look inside the truck and see 4 guards in there armed with rifles, pistols, and sub-pump machine guns as one of them gets up and go near the paw patrol and bends down staring at them. Agent Rick: Well, well, well look who we captured in our truck it's the Paw Patrol, how pathetic you're not even mighty pups ( laughs ) Agent Torksin: Damn we going to get 2.4 billion dollars in bounty for these pups and their leader, Paw Patrol isn't that aware of things like this, are we going to turn this bounty to him? Agent Peter: Hell no are you insane if we did turn these pups into that man he probably would murder them dead with blood on the floor, Marshall then gets up and starts looking around in confusion, Marshall: Where am I...who are you...were are we going ? Rick: Im Category:Dan and Braden Category:The Adventure Bay Mansion Category:The Lookout Category:Ryder and the Paw Patrol Category:Humdinger as the new mayor Category:Ryders 6 day vacation Category:2010-2013 realistic article P.P TV show Category:Unit 444 or P.P.E Category:Unit 666 or P.P.M Category:Mighty pups